The Lost and The Found
by PrianaHalo
Summary: Elora Whitfield believes she is an ordinary human untill she falls into a coma and wakes up in the Lost Cites. What is her conection with Sophie? Why wasn't she raised in the Lost Cities? And why does she look like a carbon copy of Della Vacker? I DO NOT OWN KOTLC ALL RIGHTS GO TO SHANNON MESSENGER I ONLY OWN THE PLOT!
1. Chapter 1: The Approval

Chapter 1: The Approval

"Finally!" Yelled the fifteen year old elf. Her parents heard the commotion and ran through the door.

Grady yelled, "Sophie Elizabeth Foster-Rewen, what is going on in here."

"Dad!" Sophie said jumping up and down "The Counsel approved! They approved!" It had been six months since the end of the war, everyone was happy. They mourned the ones they had lost. Life was good, but one thing was in the back of her mind. Sophie wondered about the children.


	2. Chapter 2: The Lost

Chapter 2: The Lost

A week before the war ended Sophie Foster, Fitz and Biana Vacker, Keefe Sencen, Dex Dizznee, and Tam and Linh Song went to explore a Neverseen hideout.

"Tam!" whispered Sophie "Can you cover us with shadow vapor."

"Yes, I can and Linh can thicken with mist" said the 16 year old Shade.

"Cool" Sophie said. "Dex do you have our rendezvous point set to all the pathfinders?"

"Um, almost only yours is restricted Sophie." Dex told her.

"Right, I forgot. Here" she said holding out her hand. Dex took it and quickly set the pathfinder. Then Sophie turned to Biana and Keefe. "You will be the distraction; Fitz will keep a mental connection with you Keefe and I will keep a mental connection with Biana. Also after we go wait for 15 minutes the leap to the rendezvous point and wait for us." She waited for them to nod before turning to the others. "Fitz and I will go left with Tam, Linh, and Dex. Biana and Keefe will stay here for fifteen minutes before leaping where they will wait for the rest of us."

"Got it" said everyone else. They went their different ways. Later they found out that for twenty years the Neverseen had made hundreds of people who where the Neverseeen's equal to Project Moonlark.


	3. Chapter 3: The Found

Chapter 3: The Found

Elora Whitfield, popular, goody-two-shoes, straight A student, those were just some of the things she was till she tripped and hit her head.

"Dex" Sophie said "Can you deal with cameras, alarms, and finding out how to wake her up?"

"Yeah, but um can I borrow your ipod to do it." Said Dex.

"Yeah, here." She handed him the small electronic. "Keefe guard with Tam and Linh who will Shadow the hallway. Biana will take the guard." She said looking at the girl with tubes sticking in her arms; she said shoving away her memory of tubes in her arms she said to her boy friend "Fitz, what's her name."

Fitz looked at the chart by the door and said "Elora Whitfield, her name is Elora Whitfield."

"Elora Whitfield here we come." Sophie said.

Before they started Fitz said "Dex what do you have on her."

"Um, straight a student, Yale gave her a scholarship for track, volleyball, basketball, and swimming." Said Dex. "Oh, also she's the oldest of three kids, Andie and Maria also she has dog named Ebony."

"Perfect" said Sophie. Then Fitz planted a quick kiss on her cheek and his strong arm round her waist. "Okay let's go." She said

Sophie = **Bold**

Fitz = _Italics_

Elora = Underlined

 **Fitz please stay behind giving me boosts of energy.**

 _Got it Soph_

Sophie went in

 **Elora, Elora are you there.**

 _Soph, careful, you know what happened last time._

 **Yeah, I know that I passed out from the strain**

 _Okay I'll give you boosts._

 **Elora please wake up your family needs you.**

Everything suddenly got brighter; Fitz was giving her mental energy.

 **Elora, Andie and Maria need their sister and Ebony needs her friend.**

She repeated that a few more times then started inflicting.

 **ELORA! Elora please wake up.**

At that she woke up

Who are you?

 **My name is Sophie Foster and I'm here to help.**

With that she pulled out.

Fitz wrapped her in his arms and held her close whispering "Your okay" She leaned on him

 **Fitz, she's up, you have to tell the others.**

With that she passed out.


	4. Chapter 4: Home

Chapter 4: Home

"Keefe!" Yelled Fitz, Keefe poked his head in the room and saw Sophie lying in Fitz's arms.

He said, "Is Foster okay?"

"Yeah, can you get the girl while I get Sophie?" said Fitz, silently the two boys picked up the girls and went out into the hall. When the others the others saw the boys, they followed them outside. Fitz said "Keefe put the extra Nexus on Elora."

"Got it" said Keefe. Then Fitz held up the pathfinder which made a path of light swept them away.

When they appeared on the grounds of Everglen, Della yelled "Oh My God, are you all right" staring at Sophie in Fitz's arms.

"Yeah, were all fine, Sophie just over extended her abilities." Fitz told his mother. Every one went inside. Keefe brought Elora to one of the guest bedrooms, and then met up with everyone but Biana who was helping Sophie get to bed.

Alden walked in and said "You all look like messes, how long has it been since you slept."

Dex counted on his fingers "Three days, we've gotten little naps here and there but never full nights sleep." After that Alden ordered everyone to bed. After getting changed Fitz crawled in next to his girlfriend, she was peaceful. Soon he fell asleep.

Elora's POV

She woke up screaming. She didn't know where she was or how she got there. Then what happened over the past two days struck her. Tripping on a rock, hitting her head, the girl in the hospital whose name was "Silva Freeman", "Sofia Fremont." She forgot. Then three girls and four boys were in her door way. All of them where gorgeous, I mean they put all humans to shame there were obviously couples in the group and maybe two sets of siblings maybe three. All of them had blue eyes except for one of them who were obviously the leader biased on the way they looked at her. Suddenly she said even though she hadn't moved an inch

 **How are you doing, I know this is confusing but we are talking in your head. My name is Sophie Foster**

That was the girl's name.

 **The boy with blond hair and ice blue eyes is Keefe Sencen, watch out he's the trouble maker he's an Empath.**

With a glint in her eyes she continued.

 **The one with strawberry blond hair is Dex Dizznee he's a Technopath.**

She smiled as I gasped.

 **Then his girlfriend and her twin brother Linh and Tam Song, Linh is a Hydrokinetic, and Tam's a Shade. Then there's Tam's girlfriend Biana Vacker, and my boy friend Fitz Vacker. Fitz is a Telepath Biana's a Vanisher. I'm a Telepath, a Polyglot, an Inflictor, an Enhancer, also a Teleporter.**

When she said the boy's name Fitz she got a huge smile on her face.

I said then "You said you could help me, why?"


	5. Chapter 5: Answers

Chapter 5: Answers

 **Should we tell her?**

 _Yes she needs to trust us_

 **Okay**

He kissed her cheek and she held onto his had as she said "Linh, can you go get us a snack, Dex go with her." They looked so happy at that.

"Biana, Tam go get Elora some clothes, she should fit your clothes Biana. Keefe go make sure this does not end up being a make out party." At that Biana, Tam, Linh, and Dex all blushed.

After they left she told me, "I'm going to share memory's with you don't be surprised if I pass out." She rubbed her temples.

She gave me memory after memory, **hitting her head at five and waking up reading minds, at twelve finding out she's not human after hearing everything, getting burn after burn when she was kidnapped. Fitz's father's mind breaking, her abilities broken them getting fixed by something that could kill her, the Alicorn getting hurt, her healing Fitz's father. The Councilor dieing, her being blamed, reading an ogre's mind, the painful circlet that took away her abilities, fighting a battle in which Keefe found out his mother was part of the Neverseen. Running away, rescuing a man who used to be broken, and destroying Ravog. One of her best friends joining the other side the one that had tried to kill her, her parents nearly getting killed, loosing the man who created her but wasn't her father. Finding out the man hadn't really died, finding her sister, discovering a identity, saving an entire city from drowning. Finding out about hundreds of people who The Neverseen had created, winning the war, and is declared a hero**. I started crying at the first memory.

Sophie looked ready to pass out, so Fitz took her to his room, and came back with the others saying "She just needs rest triggering four abilities, healing five minds, and all in only three days she barely eats. Thank goodness you're the last one."

"I still don't get how you can help me." I told him.

He simply said "Think of something you know where it is and snap your fingers." I did as he said and suddenly a picture of me and my sisters on the beach appeared. Fitz handed me a slice of the gooey cake Linh and Dex brought. They called it "Mallowmelt" it was amazing Fitz finally said after there was only one slice left for Sophie, "You're a Conjurer, You were also created by a group called the Neverseen who hurt us and Sophie in unimaginable ways. And before you ask, we're helping you because you're not evil only the Neverseen is." They all looked so tired. Even Biana who I could tell wore thick makeup to hide it.

Then Sophie walked in saying, "I hope you're not scaring the poor girl Fitz." She kissed her boy friend on the cheek then hugged her friends. Elora suddenly noticed just how pretty Sophie was. With Elora's dark brown hair and cobalt blue eyes she was always pretty but never Sophie's level. Sophie, with her long blond hair that came down to her waist, and brown eyes compared to her blue eyed friends, as if reading her mind, [ Which she probably was ] Sophie said, "I'm the only elf with brown eyed elf everyone else has shades of blue." She looked up as a man and woman entered. The woman she strangely recognized. Elora could tell they where Vackers. Sophie turned and hugged them each in turn. Then she told Elora, "This is Alden and Della Vacker." Then Elora knew why she knew Della, Elora looked exactly like Della. Like down to the last detail.

Elora said then, "How, what!" that was all that came out before she fainted.


	6. Chapter 6: The Memory

Chapter 6: The Memory

When Elora woke up Sophie Foster was standing above her with the others and some new faces. They didn't notice her wake up till a pretty blond woman got Sophie's attention, and pointed at Elora.

Sophie looked down and held up her hand to tell everyone to be quite, the she said, "Good you're awake, meet Counselors Orilie, Bronte, Emery, and Alina. Also Collective members Granite, Squall, Blur, Wraith, and Enigma." On the last name she pointed at herself." She started to frown then said, "While you were out me and Fitz," grabbing the boy's hand "retrieved a memory… Your name isn't Elora Whitfield." She looked around, "Your name is Kirrina Vacker the twin sister of Fitzroy Avery Vacker." Everyone gasped, Della started to cry. The memories started flooding into Elora's head. She remembered a boy, a boy quite some years older than her saying, "Come sister, it won't hurt a bit

"My Kirrina, my sweet, sweet girl." She whispered

The Vackers hugged Kirrina, and then Fitz stood and kissed Sophie. He whispered

"Thank you" to Sophie and they kissed again.

"Your welcome" she told him.


	7. Chapter 7: The Others

Chapter 7: Meeting Others

Sophie didn't sleep and she barely ate till she found every last one of the lost elves. Kirrina was the last of exactly 300 elves, but the only one to hold actual meaning in Sophie life. They all had changed in the two days since the incident. Kirrina had become fast friends with every one especially Keefe. Fitz woke up one day to find Sophie down stairs talking with Kirrina. He was glad his girlfriend accepted his new sister. Biana came down sleepily followed by Keefe, Dex, Tam, and Linh. Fitz kissed Sophie, and then he went in to grab food. He could hear Tam and Keefe arguing over who got the bathroom first. Fitz came back with two platters of Rippplepuffs. Within seconds they where gone. Kirrina kept shooting glances at Keefe and Keefe kept doing the same to Kirrina. Sophie gave Fitz a look then transmitted.

 **Wonderboy you owe me 20 lusters.**

"Fine" Fitz said very loudly which got everyone's attention. They all started laughing at the looks on Tam and Biana's faces as they were just going in for a kiss.

Then the doorbell rang, Sophie said "I got it" her friends knew better then to push. When she came back she had four teens with her, Adrien the light haired Shade had midnight blue eyes, looks where the same for twin sis just she was a Guster her name was Addie. There was also Romulus or Rom who was a Flasher; he had dark hair and light blue eyes. Then there finally there was Jay the Mesmer, he had dark hair and indigo eyes. They plus Kirrina where the last five people who where saved.

Kirrina said "Adrien, Addie, Rom, and Jay. What are you guys doing here." They hugged not noticing Sophie motion for the rest to leave them.


	8. Chapter 8: Getting Ready

Biana had forced all the girls to allow her to give them makeovers for the ball that everyone was invited to. The ball was to celebrate the return of the elves that had been placed in the lost cities by the Neverseen.

Kirrina wore a beautiful blue dress that fell just short of her knees. Her dark hair fell wavy around her shoulders. Her makup was simple yet elegant, enhancing her natural features.

Biana wore a stunning silver and blue dress that fell just beyond her mid thigh. Her hair like her sister's fell in waves down to her mid back. Her makeup was a dark lip and dark eyes to pull the atention twords her bright blue eyes.

Linh wore a beautiful silver dress with a white sash around her waist. Her hair was straightened and fell around her face. Her makeup was natural with a dark lip to bring a bit of color to the look.

Sophie's outfit was by far the most stuning. she wore a floor length maroon strapless dress with a black sash around her waist. Her hair was but up in a stylishly messy bun. And her makeup consisted of a light lip and dark eyes.

 **Sorry, this is just a filler chapter but I wanted to make sure you guys got one more this weekend before school starts.**

 **Thanks everyone for reading,**

 **PrianaHalo**


	9. Chapter 9: The Ball

When the girls walked down stairs the boys couldn't keep their eyes off them. Fitz's jaw was hanging open. Keefe kept rubbing and blinking his eyes. Dex and Tam where doing similar things. Biana gigled while Linh, and Kirrina roled their eyes similtanisly Sophie just smirked.

"Shall we" Sophie said. Fitz extened his arms and the other boys followed him while the girls followed Sophie.

As they walked into the ballroom a song started playing.

 ** _I look over the hills_**

 ** _I look through the trees_**

 ** _I cross the seven seas_**

 ** _I wade through winds_**

 ** _And I wade through fire_**

 ** _And I hold my head higher_**

 ** _Because I will survive_**

 ** _And I will come out alive_**

 ** _Oh I will survive_**

 ** _Oh I will survive this war_**

 ** _And come out stronger than before_**

 ** _I wait up on the mountain tops_**

 ** _Waitin' to call the shots_**

 ** _I've been waitin' for this day_**

 ** _When I will survive in any way_**

 ** _Because I will survive_**

 ** _And I will come out alive_**

 ** _Oh I will survive_**

 ** _Oh I will survive this war_**

 ** _And come out stronger than before_**

As the song ended, every one of the Lost flooded into the ball room to thank Sophie; To thank her for bringing them home, to thank her for showing them thier world, and to thank her for doing it even though those who had created them had done the exact oppostite to Sophie. They gased upon her with respect as she wore the scars that lined her face proudly. One from the corner of her left eye down to her right jaw bone. The other criss crossing it by going from herforehead down to her left jaw. Sophie had lost most vision in her left eye but was still beautiful and regal in her own way.

 **/AN/**

 **Hey guys so the song is one of my songs called** ** _Survive_** **I wrote it after I found out the boy I liked, liked someone else and I was going through a period of serious self-doubt.**

 **This chapter is for all those with scars or disabilities or other that people judge them for, this is to tell you that even with that you can be beautiful, that you can be regal, that most importantly, you can be loved and respected.**

 **Love,**

 **PrianaHalo**


	10. Chapter 10: The Plan

**Chapter 9: Foxfire's Test**

The next morning, Sophie was downstairs talking with Alden and Della about Kirrina.

"I still think she needs more time." Della said.

"Della, while you know I respect your oppinion. I started school less then a week after I arrived. Kirrina, she's had nearly a month." Sophie said calmly.

"You're right Sophie. I'll conact the counsil to set up the test." Alden said calmly.

Sophie nodded and went up stairs, Alden went to his office, and Della went to the kitchen to cook lunch for everyone.

* * *

 _ **Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip**_

Sophie called her friends and Kirrina down to the living room.

"Kirrina, I've talked to the counsilers and Magnite Leto, they're all for you taking the test to get into Foxfire." Sophie said to Kirrina.

Kirrina gasped in shock then through her arms around Sophie's neck. After a couple seconds she let go and she and Biana went upstairs to Biana's room.

"Soph. Are you sure she's ready. I mean, she may have been here a month but, she's barely learned the Enlightened Laguage. You had the advantage of the Polyglot skill on your side. She doesn't" Fitz said worried about his twin sister.

"Fitz, I've considered every opption. But, if Kirrina wants to join nobility, she **NEEDS** to go to Foxfire. End of story." Sophie said. Fitz nodded and hugged Sophie.

* * *

 _ **Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip Time Skip**_

Later Kirrina, Sophie, Biana, Tam, Linh, Dex, Fitz, and Keefe all went down to the ball room where the ball had been weeks before.

At the front of the great hall stood the Twelve Counsliers. Each one in their full finery. Sophie nodded to them and the test began.


	11. Chapter 11: The Test

**/AN/**

 **I'm not going to use the books as insperation for this chapter. Mostly because I have an idea of where I want this to go and if I follow the books for this part it will not go that direction.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KEEPER OF THE LOST CITIES**

 **I'm going to start doing this thing, where I will respond to your reviews in the AN.**

 **lovekotlc** **:** **Yes it was very emotional. I like to make sure my stories have some flavour to them. Thank you for being with me from the begining**

 **SophieLunaChase:** **Yes Kirrina is taking her test for Foxfire in this chapter. This chapter will be longer than others because of that.**

 **Thank you everyone for your suport.**

 **Now onto the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The Test**

Kirrina looked up at the counslers. Only Oralie, Bronte, and their newest member Sandra stood there. They looked down at her kindly, well except for Bronte.

Sophie stepped up to stand with the counslers.

She looked down at Kirrina kindly and said, "We will each test you in a different area Kirrina. I will test you in your abillity, Oralie will test you in your knowlage of the Lost Cities, Bronte will test you in your phisycal strength, and Sandra will test you in your mental capabilities." **(Hey so note in this story after they defeat the Neverseen they change the grading system at Foxfire. It's a mix of how advanced you are at your ability and how smart you are. Like Sophie and Keefe, because they're both very powerful and smart they will be much father ahead than say Rex, Bex, and Lex.)** Kirrina nodded at Sophie in understanding. Sophie had explained to her the grading system of Foxfire.

"The test will begin now!" Bronte yelled.

* * *

Kirrina steped up to Sophie and stood infront of her. Sophie jestured for Kirrina to follow her to a table where there where many random items such as rubberballs and pillows.

"Kirrina, I want you to snap your fingers and think of teleporting that pillow into your hand. If you can't do it, that's okay." Sophie said she held a small pillow in her hand.

Kirrina foccused on Sophie's hand and thought about the small pillow teleporting the her hand.

Then with a crack and a snap the pillow was there.

Kirrina stumbled a bit with tiredness but she regained her footing.

"Good job, Kirrina. Now try something bigger how bout this chair. Teleport it accros the room to where Alden is standing." Sophie stated agian, her eyes shining with pride.

Kirrina looked over to where her father was standing with his back to the wall. She then looked at the chair Sophie was pointing to. It was a metel fold out chair. Kirrina foccused on the chair for a moment then snapped her fingers. With a crack the chair was next to her father.

"Great job Kirrina you passed my exam," Sophie said beaming, "Now go over to Oralie she will test you next."

* * *

Oralie was sitting on a pink loveseat next to the fire. She smiled at Kirrina as she walked over.

Kirrina sat next to Oralie ready for her test.

"Now dear I'm going to ask you some questions and I need you to answer with the best of your abilities." Oralie said kindly. Kirrina nodded not trusting her voice.

"Okay, who were the 12 councillors durring the battle of Atlantis?" Oralie asked.

"Um, Alina, Bronte, you, Clarette, Darek, Emery, Liora, Noland, Ramira, Terik, Velia, and Zarina." Kirrina said unsure.

"Great job," said Oralie, "Okay now, what were the names of the women who raised Sophie Foster? It's okay if you don't know this. Most only know one."

"Um, Edaline Rewen and Emma Foster AKA Iris Freeman." Kirrina said.

"Good job you got two out of three, her name was acctualy Kate Freeman." Oralie said gently. "Greatjob though Kirrina, your passed my test. Now go on over to Bronte. He's your next test."

* * *

Bronte stood like a statue in front of Kirrina examining her.

"Drop and do fifty pushups." Bronte ordered.

Kirrina knew better then to argue. She did the fifty pushups all in perfect form. Well except for the last ten when Bronte started stacking books on her back.

When she got up she looked at him waiting for his next order but he simply said, "Okay you're good. Really my test was to see if you could follow directions without complaining. Now go over to Sandra she will test you next."

* * *

Sandra being new to the counsil and talentless ment that most of the time when it came to testing entry to Foxfire she was the intelegence tester. Kirrina sat down infront of Sandra who was sitting at a wooden desk.

"Kirrina I, like the others, am going to ask you a couple of questions. Now mine might be harder than the others. Okay. Good." Sandra smiled pleasently. "Okay, what is the strongest substance in the universe?" Sandra asked.

"Boron Nitride." Kirrina said easily remembering it from her high school science class.

"Correct. Now, what is the atomic weight of silver?" Sandra asked.

"107.868 u. Right?" Kirina asked unsure.

"So close, the correct answer would be 107.8682 u. But you knew enough that I'll let you pass." Sandra said smiling.

What she said took a moment to register in Kirrina's brain. She passed. Kirrina squeeled and jumped up and down. Sophie and the rest came over to celebrate.

That night they danced and cheered 'til their feet hurt and their voices were strained.

* * *

 **/AN/**

 **Longest chapter yet. YAY! Please give me your feedback it will make me a better writer which will make this story more interesting.**


	12. Please Read

**Hey,**

 **So you guys all know I take long breaks between chapters, but you don't know why. And, now I'm going to tell you.**

 **IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ ABOUT A CASE OF DEPRESSION AND NEAR SUICIDE PLEASE DO NOT READ FURTHER.**

 **When I was in first grade a girl in my class started bullying me. At first it was harmless, just teasing. But then she started telling me that the only reason I had friends was because people pitied me. In second grade it got to the point were I felt personally threatened.**

 **When we reached fourth grade she started taking my friends, telling them things about me that weren't true. Like that I thought that they were ugly, or something similar.**

 **Last year in 5th grade she went as far as to threaten me. She told me that if I went to the same high school as her she would beat me up. And she would beat up my friends and boyfriend. She then said, "If, I ever had one." She told all the new kids to not be friends with me. And she told people things that it wasn't her business to tell.**

 **I'm telling you the history because, about two years ago I started having suicidal thoughts, or thoughts about killing my self. While the thoughts have mostly ended, I still get doubts of depression that make it hard to write.**

 **So know my readers, that when I don't write I want to but I can't it hurts to much to write about a wonderful, beautiful world. When my own world is so dark and full of hate.**

 **I just wanted you to understand everything.**

 **I love all of you,  
Priana**


	13. Chapter 12: What Happened

**/AN/**

 **Hey guys, so I have a quiz tomorrow, and I'm doing this instead of studying. WARNING THIS MENTIONS RAPE AND TORTURE PLEASE SKIP THOSE PASTS I WILL MARK THEM WITH AN ASTERISK. I want to thank all of you who showed me so much love and support after I told you about my depression. Thank you for being patient. Now onto the story that I am coming up with as I go along, so bare with me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

That night after midnight Kirrina woke up to blood curling screams. They were coming from the rooms next to hers. Sophie's room.

She jumped out of bed and slipped out her door. She walked around the corner to Sophie's room. The door was propped ajar, looking into the room she saw, her brother on the floor cradling Sophie in his arms.

The screaming had slowed to sobbing as Sophie clung to Fitz. He was whispering things that Kirrina could just barely hear.

"We're home, my love, we're safe."

"They're never going to get you again, you're safe."

"They're a great couple, don't you think?" Biana said from behind her, shocking Kirrina and making her jump.

"Yeah, they do, but what are they talking about and why was she screaming?" Kirrina asked her younger sister.

Biana shook her head and frowned, *( **This is the torture.** ) "She always tries to be so strong but even Sophie has limits. When the war was almost over we were all captured by the Neverseen," Biana shuddered at the memory, "They said that if we even moved we would by tortured. But Sophie volunteered to take all of the torture even when she didn't need to. So they elevated it. When they saw me accidentally using by powers they strapped Sophie to a machine that electrocuted her every five second for 10 hours straight. They raped her when Linh had a panic attack and started controlling water. They made Fitz watch it all knowing that if they broke him he would tell them the councils secrets or would open up his mind for their attacks. We got out when the Goblins and their forces found us locked away starved and dying in a cage at one of the abandoned Neverseen facilities. Tam had given the little food he was given to Linh so she was the healthiest of us all. Sophie was with Elwin for almost 6 months straight trying to get better, Bullhorn was on her chest for about 5 1/2 months. Sophie's healthy but she gets panic attacks and nightmares." *( **Torture done** )

Kirrina looked into the room and saw that Fitz had gotten Sophie to calm down and had moved onto the bed with her. His body was curved around her as though to protect her from the world.

* * *

In the morning Sophie looked exhausted her eyes were shadowed by deep bags and her moves were slow and sluggish. She sat down on a couch in the family room, and fell asleep with her head on Fitz's chest and her body in his lap.

"Could you go get me something to eat, Kya." Fitz said using a nickname he had taken to calling his twin in the weeks they had been together.

"Of course, brother." Kirrina said as she walked into the kitchen.

When she walked in She grabbed some Mallowmelt from off the counter. Right as she was leaving the room she bumped into some one. She looked up and saw a devilishly handsome blond haired boy looking down at her.

"Hey Kiki." Keefe said as he smirked down at her.

"Keefe get out of my way." Kirrina said trying to duck under his arms. Keefe moved but walked with her back to the family room. When she set the food down, Fitz nodded in thanks while Sophie still leaned on Fitz.

"Keefe, what happened? I've been told, that you and Fitz were best friends. But from what I've seen you guys act like you can barely stay in the same room for an extended period of time." Kirrina looked up at the blond haired boy who was watching Sophie and Fitz.

"It, it's a long story." Keefe said as he looked down.

"I have time. Tell me." Kirrina told the boy.

Keefe nodded and motioned for Kirrina to follow him.

* * *

They walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Keefe looked at Kirrina his ice blue eyes looked sad, angry.

"I met Sophie a couple of days after she arrived in the Lost Cities. She had been brought by Fitz, she was fascinating and beautiful. I became friends with her along with Fitz, Biana, Dex, Marella, and Fitz. The most important of those right now, Fitz." Keefe said.

"What does my brother have to do with this?" Kirrina asked.

"Have patience Kiki. Now where was I? Ahh, Sophie and I were friends, but close to the end of her first year here, Stina revealed some information that changed everything. She told Sophie that originally, Biana only became friends with Sophie on Alden's orders. That led her to believe that Fitz had also been lying to her about them being friends. She ran from school and hid in the caves by Havenfield. Me and Fitz sent Dex after her. Later Iggy, Sophie's pet imp, came to us and started freaking out. We went down to the caves where there had been a flood."

"Keefe I already know all this. Sophie and Fitz told me, or well, showed me." Kirrina told Keefe before he could continue.

"Then you know that I was the one who knew where Sophie had teleported from Paris. When we found them Sophie was half dead. We thought she would die, right after we found out she hadn't died by drowning. Both me and Fitz realized we loved her while we thought she was dead. We told each other and promised that we would have an equal chance at her. But everyone knew that was a lie. Fitz and Sophie were endgame. About a year later we found out my mom was a leader of the Neverseen. Which led to me becoming reckless and dangerous. I was planning on sneaking into the ogre capital alone, but Sophie stopped me. Less than 24 hours later the group faced a double betrayal. First it was realizing that Alvar was part of the Neverseen. Then I joined the Neverseen, to try to take them down from the inside out. But it didn't work. It ended up destroying any chance I had with Sophie and my friendship with my best friend." Keefe looked up at Kirrina whose jaw was clenched.

"Keefe, I'm sorry I have to go." Kirrina hurriedly got up and ran out the door to the garden.

"Kirrina wait!" Keefe yelled after her.

Then he heard a scream before someone hit him in the back of the head and knocked him out.


	14. Chapter 13: Blood is Thicker Than Water

**/AN/**

 **I'm a horrible person. Sorry guys. I never update. Anywho I'm updating now and yeah. If you have any questions either PM me or just leave a review. Note I do NOT own KOTLC everything belongs to Shannon I only own the plot. Oh and uh warning, there will be some tortue in this chapter, sorry not sorry. But you need to read this cause it moves the plot along. Um Elora means my light in a language. I don't remember which one sorry.** **This is a tad early but I wanted to release this as a one year anniversary type chapter thing I don't know.**

 **Chapter 13: Blood is Thicker Than Water**

"Hello, dear sister." A voice whispered in Kirrina's ear. Kirrina thrashed and fought against the bindings holding her down. "You need to stop thrashing, you'll hurt your self. And well my dear, we can't have that."

Kirrina heard steps approaching, she turned her head toward where she assumed they were coming from.

A warm hand pressed on her cheek as a cold voice said, "Well, darling seems you have just as much fight in you as your Black Swan counterpart." The hand steadily heated up. Kirrina let out a scream as she smelled the sickeningly sweet scent of burning flesh.

The heat vanished and Kirrina's head fell to her chest. Another pair of footsteps came close to where the young girl was tied up.

"Boss, the Moonlark's fighting again even after we locked up the Vacker boy." A masculine voice said to the pyrokinetic in front of her.

"No you idiot, she'll still be able to communicate with him. They're Telepaths. Put the boy in the freezer maybe that'll teach him some lessons." The pyrokinetic told the other man.

Kirrina screamed into her gag, "NOOOOOOO!" Not Sophie. Not Fitz. They had gone through enough they didn't need this as well.

But they didn't listen, as she heard the footsteps fade, she could almost feel the fear of her brother, the fear of the woman he loved.

"And you my dear. Well, we can't have another Sophie. Lock them all up. And kill the Sencen boy, maybe that'll knock some sense into the Moonlark," then turning back to look at Kirrina he said, "You can't ever escape us. We are like a Hydra, chop off one our heads two more come back. We have operatives all over the world, you can't beat us. And you sure as hell can't get out of this facility. No amount of mind tricks on the Moonlark's part, are going to get a rescuer here. So you might as well get used to this." As the man left a sweet scent filled Kirrina's nostrils as she fell into oblivion.

When Kirrina woke again the same man as before stood in front of her. The man had removed her blindfold and gag. Behind him stood another man, and this one looked extremely similar to Kirrina.

"Do you know who this is?" The man snarled at Kirrina.

In a squeaky voice, Kirrina responded, "Al-Alvar Vack-Vacker" Her voice clenching up from being unused.

Somewhere else in the compound a scream echoed out.

"Oh, that's just your dear little Moonlark. You know, she really should have learned last time not to take the punishment of others." The man said when he saw Kirrina lift her head to find the location of the scream.

Kirrina snarled at the man in front of her who's dark hair was tied back at the nape of his neck. Her cheek still burned from where the man had wounded her previously.

"Do you know who _I_ am little girl?" The man's face had a cold smirk settled on it. His voice raspy and cold. Almost as if dry ice had a voice, that would be his.

Kirrina glared into the man's royal blue eyes, the cold dark eyes.

"You're Gethen. One of the few surviving members of the Neverseen." Kirrina said as Alvar and 'Gethen' laughed. The two men laughed and laughed. But then the mood changed and 'Gethen' slapped Kirrina across the face with a burning hand.

"Wrong. Now you have two more chances. If you get those wrong, I'll burn off your precious Hydrokinetik's hands." The man sneered at Kirrina as she struggled against her bonds. Alvar came up behind her and blindfolded her, before quickly gagging and sending her back to oblivion.

Kirrina's dreams consisted of her seeing a girl's face, the girl looked familiar but Kirrina couldn't tell why. The girl would look at Kirrina in the eyes before turning away and walking away.

The girl had long red hair and Everest green eyes, her skin was pale and dotted with freckles.

After following the girls for what felt like hours, she led Kirrina to a house. The house was painted a light yellow and the eves were white. The front door opened to show a dark-skinned man who smiled warmly at Kirrina and the young girl.

Suddenly the young girl's face became clear, it was Kirrina's younger sister Andie. Andie had grown up, her red hair was darker than Kirrina remembered, and her green eyes had a sharper edge to them.

"Elora, is that you? Is that you my little light?" Out from behind the man, who was standing in the door, came a short woman wearing a pantsuit. Her green eyes matched those of Andie's, and her dark hair tumbled around her shoulders. Out from behind her came another little girl, this one with dark hair, and big brown eyes. The man, who Kirrina recognized as her step-father, picked the little girl up.

"Mama, Maria, Andie, Papa. Why am I here? How am I here?" Kirrina said while looking around. Her mother and step-father looked at Kirrina with slight frowns. Andie was full on scowling at Kirrina.

"Lorie!" Maria shouted while escaping her father's arms and ran toward Kirrina who knelt down and picked up her little sister.

"Put her down Elora, you have no right to act like her big sister. You left us. You left us!" Andie said with a little more force, "You left us in the hands of life without anyone to protect us. We were children, little girls, who needed their big sister by their side." Just then Andie lifted up her shirt showing her mid-drift. There was a scar a perfect circle about an inch in diameter. "You want to know what this scar is from, _sister_ , this is from a man, who came into our home and nearly killed us."

All around Kirrina, her family turned to shadows. Shouting insults and words at Kirrina.

Kirrina fell to her knees clenching her hands to her ears, trying to shut out the noise.

Kirrina's eyes shot open and landed on the man who had burned her. Kirrina's cheek throbbed and she could feel the skin peeling off of her face.

"Hello again, do you have a name for me," The man stood, "Maybe this time I'll give you a little incentive."

The man reached behind him and pulled Linh out of the shadows. Linh was gagged and blindfolded but she seemed to know what was happening around her. Linh made a noise through the cloth in her mouth.

As the man held a flame up to Linh's face he prompted, "Tell me who you think I am, or I'll burn her face off."

Kirrina struggled against her bonds in an effort to get to her friend. She even attempted to conjure them away.

"Sister, you can't escape these bonds, they were made specifically so you can not conjure them away." Alvar's cold voice whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

Linh whimpered at seeing Alvar, her silver eyes searching Kirrina's face.

"But maybe, this isn't enough persuasion little one." The man the turned around again as a pair of hands shoved Biana out of the shadows.

Kirrina tugged at her bonds yearning to help her sister. The bonds held fast and Biana shook her head at Kirrina even though her eyes told Kirrina she was scared.

"Now, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way," the man came closer to Kirrina and was breathing in her face, "So tell me. Who. Am. I." The man practically shouted. His deep voice only amplified by his closeness to Kirrina.

"Are you, Donovan? The missing emissary." Kirrina asked unsure of her answer.

The man laughed and walked away. He stopped in front of Linh and Biana before lighting his fists on fire and hitting the two girls in the stomach. They both kneeled over and screamed as the flames caught on their clothing. Their skin burning for what felt like an eternity, but was really only a few seconds, before the man brought the flames back to his hands. He turned toward Kirrina again and hit her upside the face.

Walking away the man shouted, "Goodbye my little Nightswallow!" Before Kirrina heard his feet move away, and then there was silence, except for the occasional moan from one of the three girls who, with burning skin and wounded hearts, were lying next to eachother. Waiting for their escape.


	15. Chapter 14: When Will We Live

**Chapter 14: When Will We Live**

Kirrina ached all over, her captors had not relented. If anything they had increased their attacks.

"Hello little Nightswallow." A deep voice greeted. The man pulled Kirrina's blindfold and gag off and took a step back.

Kirrina gathered her courage and spit at the man's face. For a split second she was triumphant.

"Bad idea, little one." The man growled wiping his face. He slapped Kirrina full in the face with a burning hand.

Kirrina whimpered and recoiled. Folding in on herself as much as she could while being tied to a chair.

"Ah, ah, darling. What did I tell you? No recoiling. You are our masterpiece. So act like it!" The man screamed in her face before hitting her again.

"Boss the Moonlark is screaming again, and the Vacker boy is communicating." A familiar voice said. It took Kirrina a moment to realize that it was Alvar, her brother.

Kirrina whimpered as the man in front of her told Alvar to deal with it.

Kirrina tried to scream but her throat was so hoarse and dry it came out as a cackle.

"Ah, ah. No screaming." He hit her again and pressed a cloth to her mouth. A sweet smell filled her nostrils before everything turned to black.

* * *

Fitz's body ached with pain and cold, everything hurt. He could sense Sophie was near through their connection, but he couldn't tell where.

He heard screams echo from down the halls. Screams that had become almost to familiar. He lifted his face up not seeing anything through his blindfold.

More screams sounded through the halls. Then Fitz heard the sound of a door opening, heavy and metal, and footsteps, heavy and loud.

Fitz tried to yell or say something. But the gag blocked his voice.

"Now, now boy. Don't make me hurt you, like I hurt you dear sisters." The man said. Fitz wanted to scream but he knew it would be fruitless

"Your dear sister, what did you call her, Kirrina? She's been giving us quite a lot of trouble." The man ripped off Fitz's blindfold revealing a black-haired, dark blue-eyed male who looked at Fitz with sharp eyes.

"But you won't, right?" The man said feigning false kindness.

Fitz glared at the man, his eyes deep pools of hatred.

More screams echoed through the halls, as well as yells and shouts.

"Come on, untie him, and bring him with us." The man commanded getting up from his crouching position.

Two men came from the shadow of the door frame, where Fitz hadn't noticed them. One untied him while the other brutally dragged him from his position on the floor.

The two men dragged him down the hall. They were rough not being wary of Fitz's head.

They dragged him for what felt like an eternity, until they reached a metal door.

The man from before opened the door, revealing Sophie, huddled in the corner of the room.

Sophie looked up her face bloody. Fitz tried to crawl over but one of the men had a vice like grip on one of his arms.

Fitz heard and pop and felt a searing pain in his arm. Fitz whimpered as the man behind him kicked him in the back.

"Stay still. We only brought you here to watch." The man behind Fitz moved in front of him, blocking Sophie from view. Fitz looked up, but the man in front of him pressed his foot on Fitz's head.

The three men left leaving Fitz and Sophie alone. But soon the pain from Fitz's arm overtook his mind, causing him to pass out.

* * *

Alden looked at his hands. For the third time, children had been taken by the Neverseen, and for the second it had happened at one of their homes.

Alden looked up at the faces in the room. The Songs, Rewens, Dizznees, and even Lord Sencen.

"Need I remind you, that all of our children were safe until your daughter came into the picture!" Alden heard Quan Song yell toward Grady.

"Don't you dare put this on my daughter!" Grady shouted in return, "This is not her fault."

"This isn't anyone's fault." Alden stood up and walked in front of his desk. "If anything. This is m fault. I left them alone in the house."

"No one blames you," Lord Song and Sencen scoffed," But I have one question. Where were their guards? Sandor, Grisel, and the others?" Grady asked looking into Alden's teal eyes.

"I found Sandor and Grisel bound and gagged in the living room, while the others were found in the various places we assume their charges were before they were taken.

"Our children were taken again. And for the second time it was under one of our noses. When will this stop." Mai Song looked up as she spoke. Everyone looked around, as they all had no idea.

* * *

 **/AN/**

 **So this is a tad shorter than last chapter but at least it wasn't as long of a wait. The man who brought Fitz to see Sophie was the same man who was talking to Kirrina. I forgot if I gave him characteristics sorry so I gave him some in this chapter.**

 **Priana.**


End file.
